


The Pocky Game

by NightlyEchoes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyEchoes/pseuds/NightlyEchoes
Summary: Marik found out about a so-called Pocky game online and now wants to play it with Bakura.The goal was to be the first one to get to the middle, right? Right?





	

'Bakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!' Marik's nasal voice echoed through their underground hideout and startled Bakura awake from what he had considered to be a well-deserved nap.  
'Wh-what?' Despite his racing heartbeat, it took him some time to regain his senses as well a clearer understanding of his current whereabouts. Unfortunately for him, he was not given the time needed as a bouncy Egyptian had already pounced him in excitement. But before he could even appreciate the sudden closeness or the other’s warmth, a small package was forcefully thrust into his hands right after he managed to sit up. And it was in no way even close to any kind of package he _would_ have appreciated.  
‘What the bloody hell is this?’  
‘Pockys,’ Marik explained matter-of-factly as if it single-handedly answered every question Bakura might ever dare to ask. 'There's a game I found online and I wanted to try it with you. All you need to play are these. So, stop being lazy and let’s do this.’  
‘I’m not… wait, do you by any chance mean _The Pocky game_?' Bakura blinked in surprise, his gaze flickering from Marik to the snacks in his hands. Of course, he had heard of it but Marik actually wanting to play it? Oh, he was definitely anticipating the outcome of that.  
'YES! Exactly! You’ve heard of it? I think it might be so much fun. Okay, so first,' he took the package out of Bakura's hands, opened it and put at Pocky between his lips, 'firsht you take it between your lipsh and hold it like thish and... and...' Marik's lavender eyes met Bakura's half-lidded ones and he stopped talking for a moment, visibly caught off-guard.  
Bakura chuckled and straightened his back. 'Let me guess: First one in the middle wins?'  
Marik nodded while scooting slightly closer to give the Brit a better access. Bakura took the other end of the chocolate-covered biscuit into his mouth, his lips curling into a smirk around it. His gaze was completely focused on Marik while he waited for the sign that he could begin to move closer. He was fully aware of where this little game between them would end and he could already feel his dead heart beat in his chest ( _Ryou quietly protested at the back of his mind against this metaphor since he was still very much alive, thank you very much, but it went completely unnoticed by the one currently in charge of his body_ ). Bakura had thought about it so often. Images and thoughts of it constantly crawled in every secret corner of his mind, scratching at the walls like a wounded dog. He had always tried to subdue them, to push them even further back, but to no avail. This seemed to be his chance to finally get what he desired.  
While both of them moved closer to the middle, Bakura closed his eyes and ever-so-slightly tilted his head to the side, and soon they were near enough to be in kissing range. Here it comes!  
What did come took his breath away. And not in the way which was often described in fanfictions as the result of a passionate kiss which lasted too long, leaving both desperately panting for air. No, this was completely different and involved two fingers pinching his nose.  
Bakura's eyes snapped open and he was met with a malicious grin which had appeared on Marik’s face. Of course, he should have expected this to not go the way he had planned. Of course, he should have expected Marik to play unfair. But he was a bloody fool.  
He snarled, keeping the Pocky firmly clenched between his teeth, and tried to bat Marik’s arm away. To no avail. Marik just chewed another piece off, getting even further towards the middle, obviously going for an actual win. At this moment, Bakura knew that he could only either let go and breathe, thereby losing, or continue. Somehow. He didn't even need to think twice about this.  
While trying to breathe around the stick and further failed attempts to shove Marik’s arm away, he kept chewing his way forward and for a split second their lips brushed against each other as they both reached the middle.  
But before he could even realise it, the moment was gone again, and Marik let go and tried to pull away, visibly satisfied with himself.  
Bakura lunged forwards. More out of instincts than anything else. Teeth clanked together as he successfully closed the still small space between them again. He wrapped his arms around Marik’s neck as he finally settled for a soft and teasing kiss. A quite one-sided kiss. Bakura’s brows furrowed in a mix of confusion and despair as nothing still continued to happen, and let his hands wander down the other’s side, hoping to coax a reaction out of him this way. Marik tensed up. Bakura gave up.  
He pulled away, ready to avoid eye contact if needed. He didn't need to see Marik ‘I’m totally straight’ Ishtar weasel his way out of the situation with a laugh. Knowing him, he had probably found a way out already anyway. _Oh my Ra! Stealing what I’ve bitten off is not going to help you. Also it's gross. What the frigg, Bakura?_ Something like that.  
But nothing like this came and he found himself being pulled close again. And this time Marik did not only return the kiss but also initiate it. Bakura’s eyes widened in surprise but he was smart enough to not question anything about this. Instead he simply leaned into the kiss, his own hands soon finding their way around his partner’s waist. Marik’s kiss was clumsy and inexperienced but Bakura didn’t care. He focused completely on his taste, his smell, the way his muscles twitched slightly underneath the Brit’s cool fingertips as he trailed them along his sides, as well as his own racing pulse because _yes, yes, Yes!_ this was finally happening and it felt way more real than his dreams ever had. It also was slightly worse than it had been in his dreams but he didn’t really mind. Marik moaned softly into the kiss and Bakura sighed, the sound being pure bliss to his ears. It therefore didn’t take long until he wanted more. To be touched himself, to feel the other inside of him, to be closer in general. He broke away from the kiss and began to trail small kisses along Marik’s neck, feeling his heart trying to outrace his own. Marik tilted his head to the side to give him a better access to his neck, but it was hardly of any use since he still wore the golden collars. Therefore, Bakura just settled for a spot behind Marik’s ear which seemingly turned him into putty in his hands. Strong arms pulled him even closer and he soon found himself firmly pressed against Marik’s muscular chest, not even knowing when exactly he had ended up in his lap. He lightly ground his crotch against Marik’s after having felt something hard against his ass. Both moaned in unison.  
'I totally won,’ Marik stated cheerily but Bakura noticed the slight hitch of his voice at the end. He pulled away enough to look at him. An unspoken ‘Are you okay?’ which both had grown used to after a while. A soft smile appeared on Marik’s face for a short moment before quickly being replaced by a grin. While this quick, silent exchange would have gone unnoticed by any bystanders, both had gotten to know what they needed to. Marik rested his forehead against Bakura’s.  
‘The winner gets to be in charge.’  
The finality of that statement had Bakura smirking. Both were back on track and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He emitted a low, content purr.  
‘Oh, I don't mind. I don't mind at all.’


End file.
